


Perfectly Wrong

by aroyaluser



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: College love, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, Richonne - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroyaluser/pseuds/aroyaluser
Summary: Rick knew Michonne was trouble the minute he fell in love with her. He knew behind every innocent smile was a way to take advantage of his love her. He knew they were perfect together but perfectly wrong for him.
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Sasha Williams, Michonne/Negan (Walking Dead), Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

𝒯𝑜𝓍𝒾𝒸 𝒰𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓇𝓉𝒶𝒾𝓃𝓉𝓎

Rick Grimes was definitely not a typical male college student. Yes he loved to party from twelve in the afternoon until the early hours of the morning. Yes he had women in and out of his bed. Yes he had a group of jerk ass friends but one thing is for sure. He is NOT your typical male college student.

He saw the beauty of his life and is appreciative for the opportunities his Papa Herschel worked so hard for. He cared for those around him. He adores his baby sisters Beth and Maggie. He been friends with the same guy since birth and saw him as a brother. He gave when he could and even when he couldn’t. Definitely not your typical college student

“Come down here and get these bags in the trunk boy!”

“PA IM COMING!”, Rick yelled from his bedroom which was in a desperate need of some cleaning. But Rick knew his sweet little sister Beth would clean it for him most certainly after catching her with the boy from down the street Noah in her room with her tongue down his throat.

Thinking back two weeks when that happened made Rick cringe in all types of ways. He definitely wanted to tell his Pa that his oh so innocent baby girl isn’t so innocent but what good would that do if he wouldn’t be here to see.

Rick do know that this year in college would be totally different from the last. So what he would be in his second year while his sister Maggie would be just entering college. As long as nobody messes with her than it should be a wonderful time for the Grimes siblings.

As he was running downstairs to go outside, Rick thought why this school was going be different from the year before. He wasn’t going to back to his old habits.

“RICKY GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT! MICHONNE JUST TEXTED ME AND SAID SHE WOULD RIDE UP THERE WITH US SINCE HER BROTHERS COULDNT! ISNT THIS WONDERFUL?!” Rick stopped right in front on his younger sister who was sporting a huge smile, the type where you can see all the lines in her face. He was kinda hoping she would stop looking at him because it’s just plain creepy that she haven’t blinked yet.

Pulling his hands in his front pockets while pushing his lips to the side in a nervous manner since he was a little anxious about the news of riding all the way from Georgia to Washington with his sort of ex girlfriend.

He didn’t know what to call Michonne and what their ‘relationship’ was. Or even if it was.

It’s been a bit awkward on his part when it comes to communicating to with Michonne since they stopped being so ‘close’

Last he heard from Maggie was that Michonne spent the summer with her mother in New York. Which was shocking for everyone in the town because everybody knew after Michonne’s parents divorced , her mother went to New York to start a new life and wanted that new life with her four children. Definitely wasn’t going to happen because Michonne’s siblings were closer to their father while Michonne and her second oldest brother Glenn is closer to their mother. Being as though the siblings had such a close bond they didn’t want to split up so they all decided to stay with their father during the school year and summers with their mother.

The only problem was Michonne grew cold towards her mother and stopped going with her siblings to New York in the summers. This was the second time she went to stay with her mother since she was thirteen.

“Rick I know you don’t like Michonne for whatever reason but she’s like a sister to me and I refuse for to ruin that for me” Looking down at his sister he smiled and shook his head

“I have no problem with her . I just think she’s annoying just like you. So maybe you should see it from my point of view. When I see her , I see you and if you haven’t noticed I find you annoying, awkward, and just all around bad company” Smooth he thought to his self. Maggie like most people didn’t know about him and Michonne and even though he didn’t mind if everyone in their small town knew , Michonne on the other hand wanted everything private. And seeing as though Michonne had Tyreese and Glenn as her brothers , he preferred nobody knowing at all. After they stopped being so close he didn’t find a reason to tell anyone besides his best friend Shane.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her brother and shook her head. Yes she knew being 18 and going to college was going to be a totally different experience from high school, but she knew having her big brother and her best friend all would be good. Rick can act like he doesn’t care for her awkward friend Michonne but she knew better. Rick cared for Michonne just like he cared for her. He saw Michonne as a little annoying sister and that made her feel a lot better about Michonne going to college with her. Even though she knew with her brothers would protect their sweet innocent Michonne, it felt good to know Rick would too.

Being broken from her thoughts was her phone ringing with the name of the same girl she was thinking about.

Motioning Rick to finish getting the bags in the car she answered her phone

“Mich where are you? We have to hit the road soon if we are gonna make it for open house plus we have to get our dorms! I pray we get booked together because I seriously cannot live with a complete stranger in my dorm. I mean what if she turns out to be a weird emo girl with abandonment issues”

“Woah first Calm down Mags . I’m walking up the street know with Tyreese , Glenn , and Sasha. They wanted to send me off before they go back to pick up their girlfriends” hearing Michonne’s high yet deep voice instantly calmed her mini panic attack.

She heard the beep indicating that Michonne ended the call. Maggie turns around to see the four Williams siblings. All laughing at something she guesses Glenn said being as though he’s the humorous one. Tyreese rolling two suitcases while throwing his heard back laughing, Sasha shaking her head releasing a small chuckle , and finally Michonne leaning on Glenn with a huge smile, laughing so hard that she got the attention of her some what ex boyfriend Rick.

Rick.

Michonne couldn’t even begin to tell you how Rick makes her feel. The intense summer nights they shared or the pure affection he showered her with. However that was long ago. She was a different person back then. She’s not the same. She knows for a fact that Rick still sees her as that sweet awkward Michonne that giggled at every little thing he did , but again she was a different person now. And she couldn’t understand herself why she’s different

No. She didn’t love Rick. Which saddens Michonne now because once she did. She once loved everything about him , but now seeing him for the first time in a whole year. She couldn’t tell if her feelings from before was still there. Just by looking at him she felt a buzzing feeling in her stomach, not butterflies , but a buzzing . And a numb buzzing feeling. This is definitely not the same feeling she use to get from looking at Rick. Michonne doesn’t know how she’s going to survive a whole school year with him attending the same school.

“MICHONNE! I MISSED YOU! I MISSED YOU! I MISSED YOU!” Maggie shouted in her ear while hugging her , jumping with a classic Maggie smile. Michonne smiles and hugs her friend back .

They pull away and Maggie immediately noticed the tears going down Michonne’s face. “Oh Michonne it’s okay. I’m here now” , confused at the sudden change of energy, Rick looks from Glenn who wore a tight smile , to Maggie who is holding a bothered looking Michonne

Michonne couldn’t help the tears. She truly missed her friend. Being able to touch her made her feel safe. She haven’t felt safe in a long time. She didn’t want to talk or even look up because she knew Rick would be watching.

Maggie blinked at her watery eyes and tightened her hold on Michonne. She didn’t know what all happened in New York but she knew it was something bad when Michonne called her last week in tears but didn’t want to explain why she was crying. Michonne was never a person to hide her thoughts . If she was going through something, she’ll let you know. So this new closed off Michonne scared Maggie , but she knew her Michonne was still in there and she will try everything in her being to fix her.

Tyreese seeing his youngest sibling cry broke him on the inside. This is the first he saw Michonne cry since the incident happened. Lord knows he wants to back to New York and finish what he started. He shook his head and made his way to the car he guessed they were driving in. Rick offered a smile and opened the trunk. Tyreese nodded in the direction of the front porch and walked, knowing Rick will follow

Rick was more nervous than he appeared. One thing he knew since a young boy was not to get on Tyreese bad side. Having known him since he could remember, he knew Tyreese was nothing to play with. Did he find out about him and Michonne?

Making his way in front of the big man , Rick inhaled , ready for the hit he knew was coming

“Rick I want to ask you to watch over my sister. I know you got your own to worry about but with me and Glenn going to Georgia State I can’t be there how I wanna. Michonne made it clear she wanted everything to go as planned. I can see the little dusty wheels in your head wondering what happened. But it’s none of your fucking business. Just make sure my sister is out of harms way”

Most people would have felt offended by the tone Tyreese used , but having known him for his entire life Rick knew this is simply Tyreese asking for a favor. A favor which he didn’t have to be asked because Michonne will always be safe with him being there.

With that Tyreese simply walked back to his siblings, who were giving their farewells to the baby of their family.

Sasha , having had already said what she had to say to her baby sister , pulled Maggie to the side to get something off her chest.

She grabbed Maggie by her pants loop into the house , away from everyone who might hear.

“Look Maggie. I know with college and all things between us will not be that same. And I know you know I love you but I know myself well enough to say imma fuck up things between us . I rather end things now. I know last night when I broke up with you over the phone was wrong and I’m sorry for that.”

Maggie rolled her head back and blinked at the ceiling to stop the tears that were building up in her eyes. She couldn’t believe what was happening to her . Yet again she knew better.

Everyone in the town knew of Sasha’s player ways and being Michonne’s best friend, she saw first hand how Sasha plays the perfect girlfriend to girls to only break them after she gets what she wants. But for some reason she thought she would be different.

She thought she could stop Sasha’s player ways. Maggie loves Sasha and Maggie knows Sasha loves her , but for the life of her she didn’t understand why Sasha was the way she is. Maggie gave her all to Sasha , every piece.

“What you want from me ? You said what you had to say last night. Please. J-just please don’t speak to me” , Maggie dropped her head down only for Sasha to pick it back up. Sasha looks at the girl that stole her heart and chuckled to herself.

How could she not see how toxic she was for her?

Licking her lips she grips Maggie’s face and gently places her lips on hers , waiting for a sign from Maggie to see to continue or pull away. Slowly Maggie leans into Sasha as more tears fall from her eyes. Fuck she thought to herself

How could she not see Sasha is toxic for her?


	2. I never wanna let you go

𝐼 𝓃𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓃𝒶 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑔𝑜

Switching his focus from the road and back to Michonne, who is have a amusing conversation with Maggie about all the trouble she’s planning to get in to since her breakup with Sasha

“I know you want to say ‘I told you so’ but Michie! I thought Sasha would change for me. I honestly thought we would just give this long distance relationship thing a chance , but clearly your sister is in a whole different head space” , Michonne playfully rolled her eyes and pats her best friend’s head

“I’m definitely NOT gonna say ‘I told you so’ even though I did tell you s-“

“SEE! I knew it! I must look like the biggest idiot to you!”, Maggie cuts Michonne off because she really didn’t want to hear ‘I told you so’ speech

Pulling Maggie’s arms from around her face while letting out a small laugh , “I was not gonna give you that speech. I’ll save it for another time. But what I am going to tell you is , my sister loves you. Let’s get that out of the way first. I never saw my sister treat any of her others like you , and that definitely not because your my best friend. I honestly just think Sasha is going through something, like the rest of us is and we can’t really have any distractions right now”

While making that last statement Michonne met Rick’s eyes , holding hers to his until breaking it to look at Maggie, who was looking at Michonne with a concerned look

Maggie sits up from her slumped over position to place her hands on her best friend’s shoulders

“Mich... what did happen up there?”

There.

That question.

Michonne thought she prepared herself to have a conversation with Maggie about her year in New York but right now was certainly not the right time. She didn’t want to bring herself to think about the things that happened to her. Plus she can clearly see Rick leaning up a little in his seat to have a better position to listen

Biting her lip and placing her head on the window while closing her eyes, “Maggie when I’m ready I’ll tell you. Trust me on this”

Nodding her head, Maggie embraced Michonne’s hand with her own and gently rubs her thumb on the back of her best friend’s hand .

She’ll wait . Of course she would.

Licking his bottom lip while pulling over into a gas station, Rick couldn’t help but to question what happened in New York. It could be good what so ever. With Tyreese asking for him to watch over Michonne and Michonne’s cold demeanor , he knew something was wrong

Unbuckling his seatbelt Rick turned to the back seat to see his sister fast asleep with her legs curled under her and head against the window. Turning to see Michonne looking out of the window with a timid smile

“So Curly gonna finally say something to me?” , not expecting Michonne to speak first, he got out the car and made his way to Michonne’s door.

Opening the door and offering a hand which she took and started to make their into the store after making sure Maggie was locked in

Rick kept his hand around hers as he look around for snacks.

“You know your gonna have to talk to me Michonne” Michonne pulls her hand from his and nods her head

“Right. Well I’m not that sure you want to talk to me because you haven’t said not one word to me since we’ve been on the road. I mean I guess you think it’s awkward but I don’t feel awkward being around you”

He stops at the chocolate bars and grabs a few plus size kit kat bars , “ You still like these right?,” holding up the candy bars in his hand with his back facing her

Michonne sighs and walks to the window where the cashier stands behind “Can I get 50 on six?,” nodding in a way of thanks to the cashier she walks back over to Rick who still didn’t look in her direction

“Rick your honestly making this more than it have to be”

He quickly spins around and looks directly into Michonne’s eyes with a hard glare, “I’m the one that’s making this more than it has to be ! Are you kidding me Michonne? I’m not the one that stopped responding to your calls. I’m not the one who stopped coming to our spot. I’m not the one who decided out of nowhere to pack up and leave for a WHOLE FUCKING YEAR! YOU ARE THE ONE,” speed walking to the glass window Rick slams the candy bars , chips , and drink on the counter .

The cashier awkwardly pushes his lips to the side and rings up the items, “71.50 sir” pulling out seventy one dollars and reaches in his pocket for a quarter

“Rick I have a quarter” holding it up to his face , Michonne smiles and places it on the counter

Rick scoffed and angrily takes the quarter and harshly puts it back in her hand

“I got it” , Rick pulls out a dollar and slams it on the counter , while putting all the items in the bags and makes his way to the door. Michonne quickly smiles at the cashier and follows after Rick who was already starting the car

“COME ON MICHIE,” a now woken Maggie loudly says with a mouth full of sour cream chips

Hoping into the car she did and immediately Rick drove off.

Rick clenches his hands that is over the wheel while breathing unevenly, “Rick what about we stop , get a room , rest , and THEN in the morning we get back on the road. I know your tired and plus I’m sure we didn’t plan to drive all the way there without any breaks. I’ll even pay for room”

“Maggie No”

Slapping the back of his shoulder Maggie turns to a amused Michonne who was scrolling down her Instagram feed

Lightly tapping her friend’s knee , Maggie smirks “Michonne don’t you think that’s a good idea? My brother gets the rest he desperately needs and maybe you and I can hit the pool”

Michonne looks at Rick through the rear view and can clearly see that he is still upset from earlier

“That sounds good Mags ,” Rick rolls his eyes and swerves the car off the highway in search for the nearest hotel

“So since it’s two beds I’ll share with Michonne or Rick and I can share while Michonne gets her own . Either is fine with me , I’m actually gonna go change right quick into My bathing suit,” and with that Maggie walked into the bathroom which was awkwardly close to the first bed

Of course they couldn’t get the best looking hotel being as though they wanted a room immediately and funds are kinda tight with college costs. It was this or a nasty rat infested motel back a couple miles .

The room was well lit with the beds pushed against the wall with a mini night stand separating them. Straight across was a flat screen on top of a dresser , next to that was a desk with a small coffee pot with all the fixings , it wasn’t half bad thought Rick .

Rick’s eyes traveled all over the room while he placed the bags on the floor and of course his eyes connected with Michonne’s

Biting down on her bottom lip and pushing some of her locs out of her face , Michonne makes her way to her bed and took a sit without breaking eye contact with Rick

“Ri- ,” Maggie erupts from the bathroom in a one piece teal bathing suit with a cover up around her waist , with her short hair pulled back in a ponytail

“So I’ll be in the pool , I’m guessing you don’t want to go with Michonne since your bathing suit is still in your bag so bye bye kids! Have fun and don’t kill each other,” with a wink Maggie was out the door , leaving no way around the awkward vibe in the room

“I missed you ,” Rick commented looking at Michonne with unreadable expression

Michonne smiles and nods , "you have no idea how much I missed you Rick”

“Why”

Michonne shook her head and got up from the bed and made her way to Rick and took his face in her hands , looking into his eyes she could tell without a doubt that she truly hurt him and for the life of her she couldn’t bring herself to tell him why

Licking her lips she opened her mouth to say anything that would make Rick feel anything but pain

"Ri- I’m really trying here. You don’t know how m-much , “ Michonne connecting their foreheads , wraps her arms around his neck

Rick pulls away from her embrace and takes her hand into his and made their way to the bed. Watching Rick take his shirt and pants off , Michonne pulls her jumpsuit off in one movement and looked at Rick who was now only in boxers

Pulling the covers back Rick slides under and makes room for Michonne, she slowly makes her way under as well

Facing him with her face , Michonne takes his hand into hers and exhaled a breath that she was holding

She couldn’t really understand what she was feeling right now. Having Rick so close right now. So many nights she wished he was and now here he is. Looking at her with so much love but hurt as well. She couldn’t bring herself to feel anything though

No

She doesn’t hate Rick , the opposite actually but at the moment, with him being so close she’s faced with a uncertain feelings.

She thinks back to all the nights they stayed up all night talking about random things like college, food , space, death ; anything

All the times he would sneak to the side of her house , pass her brother’s room to hers to only sleep on the floor without saying anything. The strange thing was they were talking in those nights but with only their eyes. Rick always knew what was on her mind and sometimes that lead to huge arguments , but also to the sweetest of times

Rick was the person she felt she can be whole with. Someone she could be unapologetically her

He didn’t judge her for her harsh opinions or views on things. He pushed her to move out of her box of insecurities

He loved shamelessly and told her every chance he got. Rick was the perfect one for her. It’s only naturally that she felt that they wouldn’t work now.

She grew as a person. In a good and bad way. She wasn’t that shy little girl who couldn’t speak up for herself. She wasn’t that little girl that thought she was ugly and Rick would be the only one to love her. She wasn’t that little girl that needed to depend on her siblings anymore. She was who she always thought she would be. It saddens her that the reason why she’s this amazing woman today is because of such a horrific summer

She didn’t feel anymore

She felt happiness but like a layer of numbness over her happiness. Her smile her real but never long lasting

When she’s happy, she’s really happy

When she’s sad , she’s really sad

Michonne is content with being numb . Right now she feels as though she’s on her road to recovery. That it’s okay not to care at times. That it’s okay to want to be happy. That it’s okay to be happy. That it is okay to _not_ love Rick as much as she did before

She knew soon she would be forced to face her issues and actually relive it to open herself back up to Rick , but at the moment she’s just okay with just laying next to him

Michonne closes her eyes and forces her mind to shut down to push herself into a peaceful slumber, hopefully without nightmares tonight

Rick couldn’t believe how close he was to her. Brushing a few locs out of her face he run his eyes up and down her face to see the changes but found none. She was beautiful as ever. The perfect one for him

He gently placed his hand to her cheek and smiled when she shifted into his hand.

Why being this close to her have to hurt so much , but at the same time being so much joy to him. Of course he knew something big happened to Michonne. This isn’t _his_ Michonne. _His_ Michonne would have jumped straight into his arms the second she saw him.

But it’s okay because he will fight to get _his_ Michonne back. No matter how much it might hurt him to see this lesser version of her

Placing his arms around her waist he nuzzles her neck and placed a peck to her neck ,

"I never wanna let you go” with that he soon fell asleep with the lesser version of _his_ Michonne

**_ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  _ **

**_ Thank you _ **


End file.
